ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Over the Hedge 2
Over The Hedge Two upcoming to 2017 will come to the theaters because it is a real project. Plot 69 years after the events of Over the Hedge, RJ and the gang go on a vacation for the summer and they decide to go to a forest in Louisiana for the vacation. While they're there they discover Heather's long lost relatives including her mother Martha, her grandparents Opal and Ivan, her aunt Lucy and her childhood friend who is a fox named Ryan. Heather however has feelings for RJ and must ask him out. Vincent meanwhile has an army of minions to help him plan revenge for RJ for making lose all of his food in the first film. Now they will have to stop a plot to turn the last of the forest into a new mall by an evil hunter tycoon and their old enemy Gladys Sharp. Cast/Characters * Bruce Willis as RJ * Patton Oswalt as Verne * Steve Carell as Hammy * Wanda Sykes as Stella * William Shatner as Ozzie * Avril Lavigne as Heather * Eugene Levy as Lou * Catherine O'Hara as Penny * Max Charles, Cane Styles as Spike, Bucky and Quillo * Omid Djalili as Tiger * Molly Shannon as Martha * Andy Garcia as Ivan * Betty White as Opal * Jenifer Lewis as Lucy * Sam Elliott as Shaw * James Cromwell as Benny * Alec Baldwin as Vincent * Will Arnett as Nigel * Kristen Schaal as Daisy * Whoopi Goldberg as Shannon * Seth MacFarlane as Carl * Jimmy Fallon as Ryan * Joe Magneta and Cheech Marin as Felipe and Nigel * Adam Sandler as Antonio * Bruno Mars, Phillip Lawrence, Nicki Minaj and Janelle Monáe as Tinnofy, Pablo, Sarah and Viola * Bernardo De Paula as Sid * Jeffrey Garcia as Stone * Matt Damon as Ricko * Dwayne Hill as Twitchy Squirrel * Martin Short as Billy * Allison Janney as Gladys Sharp * Nick Offerman, Simon Pegg, Carlos Ponce, Peter Sohn and Stephanie Morgenstern as Remy, Rico, Nico, Harold and Colette * Jeff Daniels as The Hunter Boss * Leonardo DiCaprio as The Hunter Logger * Ed Harris as The Logging Treatman * Michael Wincott as The Hunter Dart Trophy * Alain Chabat as The Hunter Tribe and Palipi * Ester Dean as The Soccer Announcer * Nick Nolte as Skipper * Jim Cummings as Dumb Tapir * Morgan Freeman as Brian * Garry Shandling as Kirk the Woodsman * Carlos Alazraqui as Alex * John Leguizamo as Jamie * Bruce Campbell as Hunter Boss' Father * Jane Lynch as Hunter Boss' Mother * Idris Elba as Hunter Logger's Male * Angelina Jolie as Hunter Logger's Female * Bill Hader as Bob * Charlie Day as Tommy * Cree Summer as Lara * Danny Mann as Rob * Teri Hatcher as Rosie * Alison Brie as Hannah * David Bowie as Blu * Timothy Dalton as Joefonzo Soundtrack *1.Party Rock Anthem-LMFAO *2.Better Off-Jack Johnson * 3.Big city- Phillip Lawrence and Janelle Molle *4.Simply Wonderful-Avril Lavinge * 5. Mother, Daughter-James Taylor *6. Find Yourself-Nicki Minaj featuring R. Kelly, DJ Khaled, Tyga, Big Sean and Drake *7.I Will Survive-Allison Janney. * 8. It's A Big Forest Ya Know-Cheech Marin and Snopp Dogg Major events *Vincent Will plan to seek revenge on RJ. *The New directors will be Jimmy Hayward (Director of Horton Hears a Who and Free Birds) and Pixar worker, Andrew Stanton *RJ's true name will be revealed, which is Revered Jr. * Heather will hope to ask RJ out on a date * It will be revealed that Heather has long lost relatives. * Gladys Sharp has returned and she will have her singing voice. * Stuart Pettigrew gets brutally murdered by Bill Murray with a bowling ball. * ronan also gets brutally raped by dwayne "the rock" stewie Trivia *This film will be dedicated to Garry Shandling and David Bowie. Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Sequels Category:IMAX films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:Over the Hedge Category:CGI Animated Films Category:CGI Films Category:CGI-animated Category:Family films Category:Adventure Category:Computer-animated Category:Real-D 3D Category:3D Category:Non-Fanon Category:Feature film Category:Children's films Category:Family Category:Upcoming Category:2019 Category:2017 films